The Dark Angel oneshot follow up
by puffin
Summary: As the title says. Its a one-shot follow up to my story The Dark Angel. m/m/m don't like then don't read.


Dark Angel (one shot follow up)

A/n Here is the one-shot follow up to my story Dark Angel. A lot of you didn't like how I ended the story so I wrote this one-shot to show what happens next and how they are all doing. I hope you all like it. On with the one-shot.

It was not five years after Tom had woken up. Five years of Tom getting used to having to share his family with Viktor Krum. Five years of getting to know his son and getting his son to like him, even just a litter. It was hell to get that kid's trust.

When Tom had woken up he was hurt to see his lover and mate in someone else's arms. To see Harry kissing another man. He was hurt by this but was more pissed then anything.

Harry had sat the three of them down and explains everything to Tom.

Harry explains that he and Tom were still mates but he had changed into a Dark Angel. So he had another mate. That another mate was Viktor Krum. Tom was Harry's alpha mate while Krum was his beta. Tom would have the final say in anything that had to deal with the family but the three of them would talk everything over before any decisions were made.

Because they were mated to the same man they all three shared one room. That meant that Krum moved into their room. Into Harry and Tom's bedroom. Krum was invading every part of their life and there was nothing he, Tom, could do about it. Hell Tom was still getting use to waking up with two men in his bed instead of just one.

Tom didn't even want to think about their sex life. That was one thing he may never get used to.

But Tom did have to admit that Krum wasn't that bad of a guy. He helps balance Harry in a way that he could never do. Tom figure it had to deal with the fact that Harry was a Dark Angel now.

Then there was their son Blake. The boy had grown up since he last saw him. True he had been in a coma for ten years but it was a shocker how much he had grown.

Blake was now fifteen and acted like one. He had a mouth on him. Anytime Tom tries to talk to the boy he would smart off. The teen seem to really hate him for something he couldn't help. Tom didn't ask to be hit with a spell that put him in a coma for ten years but there was no getting that idea through to the teen. Blake seems to think that it was Tom's fault for the spell hitting him.

The way Blake and Krum saw it, it was Tom's fault. No they understood that not being able to wake up was not Tom's fault. No what they blame him was getting hit by the spell. They figured there was something he could have done to stop the spell from hitting him. Moved out of the way, thrown a shield up. Hell he could have used a human shield anything to stop the spell from hitting him. Tom couldn't get them to understand that he had no warning at all. He couldn't do anything. That was a fight the three of them would never stop having.

The boy's looks had changed some too. He still had his black hair that he wears long and tied at the base of his neck. Luckily he didn't get his father's rat's nest looking hair.

Blake's eyes were a mixture of both his parents' eyes. They were green like Harry's but there was hint of crimson in them. They were very beautiful to look at.

He's sink was a light tan in color. Sun kissed. This showed that the boy had spent a lot of time outside while growing up.

He did not his wings yet. He would get them on his next birthday. Just like when Harry got his but this time Harry would be there to help him through it all. Blake wouldn't suffer like Harry did.

Tom and Krum were in Tom's office talking about Harry. They may have gotten use to sharing him but they didn't like it. They, both, wanted Harry for themselves.

Tom was sitting in his chair behind the desk while Krum sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. The two had been talking for about half an hour and it was starting to get heated.

"I'm the alpha of this group! What I say goes!" Tom yelled at Krum. The glare he sent Krum's way would have once put his Death Eaters in their place should they forget their place. Oh how he wished for the good old day sometimes. Now was one of them.

"I don't give a shit! You maybe alpha but you haven't always been there for Harry so I know him a bit better then you do!" Krum yelled back. One could see that Krum wanted Tom dead. If he was then Krum could have Harry all for himself.

"I was in a coma, I couldn't help it! I wish you and my pigheaded son would get that throw your heads!" Tom yelled as he slammed his right fist on the desk.

"It would have been better if the spell had just killed you!" Krum screamed as he shot up from his seat. "Then we wouldn't have to deal with you!"

"You should have stayed out of my mate's dreams!" Tom yelled as he shot up as well. Both had drawn their wands by this time.

Harry and Blake had just come home from spending the day together when heard yelling and screaming coming from the office.

Dropping their bags on the ground they both raced to the office to see what was going on. They say Harry's two mates going at each other. They were throwing light and dark cruses, hexes and jinxes at each other.

Harry couldn't believe they were fighting each other, again while Blake was quietly cheering Krum on. Hay the boy really didn't like his father. He was still angry at him and may never get over how he felt for the man.

Harry rushed in as he stood between the two of them. "STOP!" Harry shouted with his arms sticking straight out at his side with the palms of his hands facing each man. This did cause the two men to stop. Neither wanting to hurt the man they loved.

"What has gotten into you two?" Harry demand of them. When it looked like neither were going to talk Harry let out a growl. "One of you better start talking or I'll kick you both out of the bedroom." Harry threatens them.

"You." Tom finally said.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"We were fighting over you." Krum clarified.

Harry looked at each of them before he sighed. "I thought we've been over this."

"We have Harry." Tom said as he walked over to his mate. "But we hate sharing you. You know I don't share what's mine or at least not very well." Tom said as he wrapped one of his arms around Harry's small waist.

"We want you for ourselves." Krum then added as he moved closer to Harry as well. By this time Blake had left. It was starting getting gross in his eyes. He hated when those three acted this with each other. Don't get him wrong he was happy that his mother was happy but he didn't want to see it.

Harry sighed as he moved away from them. He knew that they wanted him to pick one of them but he couldn't do that. He just couldn't pick one over the other. So he came up with a better way.

"Follow me." He said as he led them out of the office, up the stairs and down the hall. He opens the door to one of the unused bedrooms. Once the men walked in Harry closed and locked the door. He locked them in the room together.

"I'm tired of all the fighting you two do. It's always over me or about me. You two are to stay in there until you come to understand or kill each other, which ever happens first. I really don't care. Oh and don't call for help from an elf or Blake. They will be told not to open this door and let either of you out. I will when I think you've learned your lesson." Harry said loud enough for his mates to hear.

Happy with the way he handled them he went looking for his son. "Tom's not going to be happy. Once I let Viktor I'll be locking him with Blake. I'll have peace in this house even if it means they kill each other." Harry said to himself as he kept looking for their son.

The End

A/N There I hope that answered all questions you might have had. As far Viktor being called Krum through most of this one-shot is because it kind of from Tom's point of view. If it was from anyone else's he was called Viktor.

I also hope that I explain why Blake seems to hate his father so much with this. I do remember someone upset or confused by the way Blake was acting towards his father.

If you are still confused by something please drop me a line and I'll try to explain. As far as this story it's done. I'm still writing one-shots so not sure when my next multiple chapter story will be out. So I hope to see you all with my next one-shot.

puffin


End file.
